


Technochan meets the normal SMP members

by Littleskyfoxs



Category: Dream SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, Why Did I Write This?, fuck fuck fuuuuuck, help man I think I lost it, shit shit shit shit shit shit, what do I do, why does the idea of this character intrest me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-20 19:02:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30009519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littleskyfoxs/pseuds/Littleskyfoxs
Summary: Fuck I did it againI took something and made a character out of itAnd I really really like thisBasically techno is like fin, he crossdresses and he uses this high pitched voice that annoys lots of peopleAnd he’s still the violent piglin he is but he’s wearing a schoolgirl outfitAnd when some man tries to reach for his ass he asks in his high pitched girly voice could you please stop, and if they don’t he says in his normal deep voice “I thought I asked you to stop” it freaks them the fuck out and if they don’t run fast enough he fucking stabs them in the neck.Like imagine that someone who goes uwu but upon you getting him mad will go into a deep man voiceLike that seems cool as shitNow imagine when he first joined the SMP he happened to be known as technochan and not many people realized he goes by he him, and they all thought he was some beefy girl, anyways he’s to embarrassed to actually correct them, so when he’s feeling masculine, he never leaves his house cus he’s embarrassed that he’d be found out. Only people really close to him actually know what he sounds like and they’re sworn into secrecy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Why oh why why does this idea entertain me  
> Like the discription shows what I think technochan would be like and I would be lying if I told you that I didn’t think about this the whole day

Techno-Chan was just doing techno Chan things when they were teleported over to the regular SMP world. Techno Chan the confused pig he was just walked around ranboo who had just come from Tubbo’s house saw him, and boy was he confused, “technoblade?” As soon as he heard that he paused, he hadn’t given his actual name to anyone only Phil knew, once again ranboo called out “Techno?” He tapped on (imma call technochan tc cus I’m lazy) TC on the shoulder and he turned around, mind you Tc made a convincing girl. “Oh sorry I think you got me mixed up I’m techno-Chan UwU” techno noticed how that was ranboo however he didn’t seem to remember him which was odd because he lived right next to his house in the mountain. Ranboo excused himself and headed out. Techno Chan didn’t mind this and just kept walking eventually he reached a nether portal that lead to the nether hub he walked in and walked around, technoblade who was in the area because it’s the nether and he’s from there, saw techno Chan. They engaged in eye contact for a bit. “ who are you.” “I’m techno Chan UwU” technoblade cringed. “Weird, I’m technoblade?” Techno Chan rubbed his throat he used his girl voice for way to long, he sighed and shook his head and using his normal deep voice said, “what the heck, I should introduce myself without lying then, I’m technoblade but I go around as techno Chan to get money from horny men.” Ignoring the last bit technoblade asked, “why do you have my name?” “I dunno man, but these heels are killing me” techno Chan took off his heels and walked closer to techno, “look man this clearly isn’t my world, would you mind letting me stay with you I don’t think my home is my home here.” Technoblade scratched the back of his neck and reluctantly agreed, “ also would you mind letting me some clothes, I don’t really feel like living in a skirt in the attic for who knows how long.” Technoblade shrugged, “Okay, but you’re making your own chlothes so you don’t have to use mine for however long you’re here.” Technochan nodded and they were on their way.

Once they got back to the artic to two pigs whent inside technochan ran too Technoblade’s closet ignoring the Phil who was left confused as to who the fellow was, “who’s that?” “Oh he’s just staying with us until he figures a way back home.” Phil raised an eyebrow at the pronoun usage but decided not to judge. As techno Chan Walked back down satires in some more comfortable chlothes he squealed in his girl ,” holy shit” before switching back to his normal voice saying,” sorry I thought you were someone else.”


	2. more of this weird crack fic :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i ask for forgiveness, this isn't dirty in any way, i just feel sorry for letting this grace your eyes

i have no idea where i left off. 

anyways

techno chan when through the day, making himself some clothes from spare fabric that techno blade used to make his royal winter clothes. after alot of sewing, and sruggling to remember patterns, techno chan was left with a nice satin blue skirt, with a white fur lining accross the botom, a pair of thick white stockings, a red long sleeved top on top of that was a black fur collar. with that was a small black shawl. he put all the things on, aswell as a tiara/crown, it looked like a mix of both, not a complete circle, but too crownlike to look like a traditional princess tiara. after that he walked to the main room where techno was napping with steve. his adhd albiet the one that makes him less hyperactive and more distracted, was currently giving him a rush of hyperactiveness. however he had no idea what to do. (me whenever my adhd does the same lol) he stood around for a few seconds before deciding to leave the house. he made his way to lmanbug to go do somthing, he didn't know he was just boredly walking around, probably going to terrorize someone. eventually he found some random tree and sat down by it's trunk. 

he was drawing with a stick in the dirt when someone walked up. "Techno? What the fuck?" he looked up to see tommy speaking to him,knowing he probably thought he was their world's technoblade, he responded in his female voice, "sorry i think you've gotten me mixed-up with someone else." tommy looked confused "oh... who are you then?" "im techno chan." tommy squinted suspiciously, and slowly nodded. "okayyy then." quickly he walked off to gether more things for his hotel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i don't understand why i did this. I probably need therapy lmaoo

**Author's Note:**

> Look at this shit  
> Not even done but  
> I kinda love it  
> It’s not what I originally planned  
> But fuck it I’ll post the bit I already have


End file.
